fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Micool's Third Quest: The Key to the Queen's Past.
Micool's Third Quest: The Key to his Mother's Past '''is the third game in the Micool Series. It is going to be released for the B.D.S Fall 2012. Gameplay The game changes to 2-D to 3-D at times similar to Super Mario Galaxy and it's sequel. You can collect items to help you and weapons to help you defeat enemies. When you go near an enemy a battle starts similar to most RPGs. You can use weapons in or out of battle. To use a weapon outsi de of battle you assign which weapon is used when pressing a certain button. (except for start, select and home) In battle you go to weapons and select which weapon you would like to use to attack your enemy at that time. There are also allies as well that can give you things that might help you. Controls They are similar to the ones in Micool's Second Quest but there are more moves. You can dash by tapping the control stick twice and then holding it in a certain direction. Also while dashing you can press the Y button to roll. To manage health is the same as well, except there is more food choices. Story He starts going out for a walk thinking more about the loss of his dad. He also tells himself (you) how to work all the controllers and everything (Like in Shadow the Hedgehog). You come across a market. You have 100 coins to spend (1,000 if you have data from MSQ). You can choose to buy anything or nothing. If you choose nothing you still get a free scratch card (Like M&L: BIS) and you will automatically get a picture of a gold Chaos Emerald. Then the guy at the market gives you 260 coins. You then leave but walk into a mysterious looking green jester. He tells you he is Micentio. He then asks who you are. You tell him that you're Micool the Second. He then asks if your Micool I's Son. Instad of awnswering, Micool then asks if he knew of him. He replied that he was a jester for King Micool (when he was alive). He asks a bunch of other questions about his father and Micentio awnsers every one of them. Micool then ponders. He then asks Micentio if he knew his mother. He hesitates, but finally tells the tale of how King Micool met with Maria (Micool the Master's mother). The story goes something like this: King Micool meets Maria, a beautiful woman, and tries to win her heart. He takes her to fancy restaurants and every date is always something grand. One day he asked her if she wanted to climb this canyon at noon. She replies with a yes. It's night time when they reach to the top of the mountain and Maria sees a big rock with the words: Will you marry me? on them. Then she turns to Micool I who is now on one knee and is holding a small opened box with a ring with a big (as big as a diamond can be on a ring) diamond on it. She replies yes and they soon get married. They have a great honeymoon, they buy a house and have their own kid Micool Jr. But one day Micool I is killed by a bounty hunter. Everyone in town is in great mourn, especially Maria. The very next day Maria finds a gold sparkling key when walking in the plains. She decided to keep it just in case if it was for something important. When she tries to get into the house she realizes the door is locked. She tried opening it with the Gold Key she found (not realizing that it wasn't her key she usually opens her door with). It unlocks, but instead of walking inside her house she steps inside and is transported to Subcon where the inhabitants make her their Queen. She is content for a quite a bit of time when she suddenly realizes that her son is still in his crib taking a nap at her house. She tries to find a door to lead her out of here until Wart comes and kills her so he can be the king of Subcon. After many weeks they presume Maria dead and have a funeral for her. (although they do not have her body.) Maria's sister Cathy hears this and decides to raise Micool herself until Micool is at a proper age to take care of himself. Micool (the second) then asks if their is a way to reach Subcon. Micentio says that the key is still out somewhere. So Micool goes forth to try and find the key. He eventually finds the key in his town, which has been snatched by Robbles (robber grabbles) and defeats them. But before he takes the key, 3 rabbles (rabbit grabbles) snatch it and head off to Povado Plains, with Micool following their trail. ''More information coming soon.'' Worlds Micool's World '''Micool's Castle Town: The main Hub in Micool's World. The villagers of the Town highly praise Micool and would do anything for him (especially if he would do something for them). Micool's Castle is far up north of this town. Micool, Gardenia, Grace, Giranha Plants and Micool guys all live in that castle. Maria's house is somewhere here (and so might the key). Povado Plains: A basic prarie where most of the basic enemies appear. There are a lot of enemies and items in the fields that could help you on your quest. You can also get corn from the corn fields by slicing the corn stalks with your sword. One corn kernel heals 46 percent of your health. If you eat a whole cob 78 percent of your health will be healed. Croto Caves: A dim dark cave with many stalagmites and stalactites. There are lit torches that hang from the walls. Some passages have been caved in so you can not go to certain pathways. Frovere Forest: A calm and peaceful rainforest with many fruits and vines (don't confuse a snake with a vine). There are not to much enemies here. There is a river where a lot of fish leap out of the water. Maybe when they come out you can stab one an put one in your inventory. Fish heals 90 percent of your health. Plowed Paths: A very cold region with lots of snow. Luckily, paths have been plowed so it's easier to venture through. There are some Petit Prabbles (small penguin looking Grabbles) who are common enemies in this region. There are also some places covered in ice, making it very slippery. Subcon Grassland: A basic grassland with basic enemies form Subcon such as Shy Guys, Ninjis and other enemies. Underworld: The underworld is under every world (excluding Kloud Kingdom). When under Grassland the enemies are easy. When under Desertland the enemies have a westen theme and are harder. There is also cold sand there as well. When under Iceland it is very cold and there a lot of frozen icicles hanging from the ceiling (Try not to make too much vibration). When under Nightmareland they caves are pitch black and the enemies are pretty tough. Try to find some sort of way to light up the place. Desertland: A simple desert with a lot of cacti (slice some up and you can have cactus juice all to yourself) and sand and western-like enemies. Micool's sword of embers have no effect on enemies that are on fire (If you attack with your sword on fire the enemy will take damage as if the sword wasn't on fire). Iceland: An frozen isle with a lot of snow and ice related enemies. You can skate 50 miles per hour even without skates. You could even go ice fishing (if there were any fish). Nightmareland: The side of Subcon that is always dark either if it's night or day. The enemies are pretty lethal and will stop at nothing to destroy anything in their path. Kloud Kingdom: The kingdom that is high in the sky. There are many clouds and flying enemies up there. Maria's Castle (now Wart's Castle) is all the way up top. Too bad the place is heavily guarded. Gallery File:Newer_Micool_Micool's_Third_Quest.png|Micool File:Queen_Gardenia_MTQ.png|Gardenia File:Micentio.png|Micentio Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:3D Games Category:Micool (series) Category:B.D.S Games Category:2011 Category:2012